


The Agent - Brandon

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Agent [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: AU - Brandon is living his best life and yet something is missing.  The Agent - Part 5.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Not Brothers - Relationship
Series: The Agent [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/154736
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Brandon floats on his back and looks up at the stars. He’s been in the small natural pond behind his cabin, where he usually finds peace and solace, trying to clear his head for hours. It’s been no use. He just can’t seem to get past the swirl of random thoughts bouncing around in his brain. He squeezes his eyes shut, takes a few deep steadying breaths, and considers the situation.

There wasn’t anything different about today. Not really. Nothing to put him in such a weird funk. Nothing to make him feel so downright melancholy. 

He’d woken up before dawn as usual, eaten a solitary breakfast as usual, tended the stock as usual, and headed out to check the fence line like he does every two weeks without fail. He’d spent a few productive hours repairing broken fencing before he’d sat down to eat lunch in some decent shade. On the surface it had been a decidedly normal day for him, routine even, but something must have been brewing because before he knew it he’d found himself meandering around all afternoon. Shockingly purposeless and deep in the doldrums. 

Brandon heaves a frustrated sigh and waves his hands in the water. He’s definitely bothered by something and he doesn’t like not knowing what it is. He looks up at the sky as he spins slowly in the water. It’s a clear evening, warm and still, perfect for a nice relaxing soak. He should be at ease. Soaking in his private pond is one of the few frivolous things he indulges in, but no matter how much he tries to relax he can’t seem to escape this strange mood. 

He huffs. He’s probably just lonely like millions of other people. There’s no reason to get wrapped around the plow over it. It’s really no big deal. He stares at the stars and resolves to ignore the heaviness in his heart. He just needs to continue on as he’s always done. Live the way he wants to live. 

Brandon sighs and spins himself around again. There’s nothing to complain about. Not really and no one has to know he’s miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh Oliver eyes the Green 3x5 index card pinned to the Summer Hire board and frowns. The job description is short and clear, but he can’t decide if he should trust it or not. There’s probably a catch. 

“You thinking about taking that job?”

Josh glances over his shoulder. “Maybe.” He recognizes the other student from one of his classes, but doesn’t remember his name. He’s not big on getting to know other people. “Do you know anything about it?” 

“I heard this hardcore cowboy type tried it out a year or so ago and I guess he only lasted like…” The other student shrugs. “10 days or something.”

“No Shit?” Josh turns back to study the tersely worded announcement. 

Job # AB876  
Wanted: Full-time Ranch Hand  
Experience Level: None required. Training and equipment provided.  
Pay: Room and Board  
Credit: Elective - 3 semester hours

The student reaches past Josh and plucks a ‘Dishwasher Wanted’ card off the board. “I’ll stick with what I know I can handle.” He gives Josh a friendly wave and heads out.

Josh quickly scans the dozens of rainbow colored cards pinned to the board. They’re all standard student fare. He shudders. There’s no way is he going back to that mind-numbing Crap even it does bolster his savings account.

He contemplates the single Green card one final time. If the job is as advertised it could be just the chance he needs to prove himself and he can live without the extra income. He reaches up and carefully removes the push pins. He folds the card in half, stuffs it into the front pocket of his jeans, and makes a beeline for the Summer Hire office. 

The clerk takes the Green card and looks it over. “It’s only Room and Board. No wages.” He gives Josh a questioning look. “You know that right?”

“Right.” Josh nods impatiently. “I’m on a full scholarship.” It’s the reason he’d packed up and moved west after he’d earned his Associate’s Degree. Only a few Colleges offered Bachelor’s Degrees and PhDs in Animal Husbandry these days and even fewer offered scholarships for it. “I don’t need much cash and it awards 3 credits.” 

“They are easier ways to get Elective credits.” The clerk looks him over and raises a skeptical brow. “You’re sure you don’t want to rethink this?”

Josh fights back a blush. He knows he’s small, barely 5’2” and skinny to boot, but that’s never held him back despite what others assume. He lifts his chin. “I can handle it.”

“Sorry.” The clerk has the good graces to look embarrassed. “It’s just…” He shrugs. “Professor Campbell isn’t your typical easy going Prof.”

“He’s a Professor?” Josh smothers a flash of excitement. A full time ranching job and a chance to pick a Professor’s brain. This gig couldn’t be better. 

“He’s got a PhD I think, but he’s not full time.”

Josh nods. He hasn’t heard the Professor’s name around campus or seen it in the course catalog, but he’d only been here for a few Semesters and he keeps his head down most of the time. 

“He only teaches when there’s enough demand to fill his classes I guess.” The clerk goes on. “I’ve only seen him during the Winter term.” He grins and leans forward over the counter. “He’s like a real cowboy’s cowboy. You know?”

“Ya?”  


“He brings his horse with him and lives out back of campus where those old barns are.” 

“Wow.” Josh blinks in surprise. The College runs a large animal rescue center and he’d been out to the old barns once or twice when they needed extra help. 

“If you decide to go for it.” The clerk flips through an expandable file folder under the counter and pulls out a single sheet of paper. “You have to make it all Summer to get the credits. They’ll count towards your degree program too.”

“Bonus.” 

“Only if you make it all Summer.” The clerk warns. “I’ve been doing this job for three years now and the guy before me did it for two and he told me no one has ever made it through a Summer with Professor Campbell.”

Josh straightens his shoulders at the challenge. “I’ll make it.”

The clerk rolls his eyes. “That’s probably what they all said.” 

“They’re not me.” Josh insists.

The clerk concedes with a shrug and points to a tiny desk in the corner. “Login into the Student Portal and click the Summer Hire link. Type in the job number and an application labeled Campbell Ranch will pop up.” He hands Josh the paper. “When you’re done filling it out send the file to this e-mail address and be sure to copy your student e-mail account so if Professor Campbell decides to hire you he can just hit reply all.” 

“Got it.” Josh turns to the computer and then back. “So you’ve actually met this guy?”

“Yep.”

“And…?”

The clerk smirks. “Good luck buddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

The following Monday Josh opens his e-mail and immediately clicks on the response from Professor Campbell. He taps his fingers impatiently while he waits for it to open. 

Mr. Oliver -  
Your application is approved. All work clothing and required equipment will be provided. Limit your personal effects to a single light weight bag. You may bring one battery operated camera. No other electronic devices allowed.  
Do not miss the bus.  
Ticket confirmation number: USABUS4289

Josh whoops in excitement. He double checks the date and departure time. The bus leaves on the last Friday of the semester just after his final class let’s out. He hits reply. 

Professor Campbell -

Thank you for this opportunity.

I won’t miss the bus.

Josh Oliver

Josh sends the e-mail and grins in delight.

The final weeks of school seem to drag more then usual. He flies through his exams though and by then end of Final’s Week he’s chomping at the bit to get out of the city. He hurries home and immediately snatches a canvas duffle bag from the closet. 

He rummages through the small dresser under his TV, selects a nice collared shirt, and his best pair of slacks. He folds them neatly and tucks each one into a vacuum seal bag. He squeezes the air out and seals the bag as flat as he can get it. 

He scoops up his only pair of good leather shoes from the closet floor and plucks a decent tie and belt from the rack. He rolls them up and stuffs them into each shoe. He wraps the shoes in a worn out hand towel and shoves them into the bottom of the duffle.

Josh dumps all his underwear, undershirts, and socks into the bag along with a couple of worn t-shirts and sleep pants in case the nights get cold. He throws in a beat up hoody and a trashed pair of jeans for good measure. He tucks the vacuum bag with his best clothing in on top. With his toiletry bag, spare glasses, and bath towel stuffed into the side pockets the duffle is at it’s limit. 

He plops onto his narrow bed and surveys what’s left. There are a bunch of books and a few school supplies, his extra jeans, some shorts, a pair of ratty sandals, a few odds and ends, and all of his electronics including his laptop and phone. It feels weird to leave them behind, but no on calls him anyway and the laptop will survive without him. He packs everything up and lugs it all downstairs to his dormitory storage locker for the Summer. 

Back in his room, he stuffs his wallet and an ancient digital camera into the small backpack he uses day-to-day along with some snacks and water for the trip. He’ll have to stop at the ATM on the way to the bus station and draw out a enough cash for minor expenses over the Summer, but with room and board covered and his generally frugal nature he’ll hopefully make it through without dipping to deeply into his savings.


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon clicks the e-mail open and checks for new messages. There aren’t any so he rereads the response he’d received from the new intern a few weeks ago. It’s short and to the point. Just the way he likes things. 

He sits back feeling strangely optimistic about this Summer’s applicant. He doesn’t know much about this student outside of his Degree program and grade report, but on paper he’s qualified. The student’s records don’t show any practical ranching experience, though he has volunteered at the College’s animal rescue, and there are a few solid references from some of the tougher professors on campus. 

“How’s it going in here?” 

Brandon looks up from the computer.

“That good huh?” Dean chuckles and leans against the door jam. 

Brandon shrugs.

“I hope this one isn’t like that last dude.” Dean’s face clouds with anger. “What a Creeper.”

Brandon nods in agreement. He’d ridden into town to meet last year’s intern at the bus station, the student had looked him up and down, smirked with his too handsome face, and made a pass so lewd Brandon had simply spun the horses around and left the disquieting man in the dust. 

“So what gives?” Dean prods. “Feeling good about this one?”

Brandon runs a hand through his hair. He hasn’t had much luck with applicants for the Summer internship so far. Each one has either crumbled at the first sign of heavy labor, didn’t take the job seriously enough, or worse thought it was a free ride. Hiring blind like this has always been a Crap Shoot, good looking resumes have burned him in the past, but this time of year he can’t leave the ranch to travel into the city and conduct interviews in person. He looks at his Dad and shrugs. 

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Don’t want to get your hopes up?” 

Brandon heaves sigh.

“Okay.” Dean crosses his arms. “Let’s recap. Your first intern grew up on a cattle ranch, one of those big Texas spreads, but it turned out he spent most of his time in the Big House letting the hired hands do all the real work.”

Brandon grimaces. The poor kid had given it his best, but he’d gone home sun burned, blistered, and beaten down after barely a week.

“The second one comes in all reckless and impatient.” Dean rolls his eyes. “Chase and the mares hated him from day one.”

Brandon chuckles. “Matilda.”

“She clocked him a good one didn’t she?” Dean barks a laugh. “Served him right being all rough with her like that. He’s lucky Chase was in his stall otherwise he’d have stomped that kid to dust.”

Brandon had warned the intern not to handle any of the horse roughly, especially a very pregnant Matilda, but the guy hadn’t listened and ended up heading home with painful lump on his noggin and a broken wrist. 

Matilda had been insufferably smug about it for weeks. 

“It’s too bad about that one guy though.” Dean musses. “Henry. Right? Tough quiet cowboy type put in a full three weeks didn’t he?”

Brandon ducks his head. He’d thought things were going well and then out of nowhere the student had up and quit with no note and no explanation. He’d had to ask Uncle Badass to track the guy down just to make sure he’d made it home safely. He still feels a little guilty about that one. He’d have liked to at least thank the kid personally for his hard work. He’d ended up mailing him a glowing letter of recommendation. Hopefully it will help the kid out someday.

“Don’t feel guilty Son.” 

Brandon huffs.

“You didn’t work him any harder then you work any of us and no one works as hard as you. Those guys just couldn’t cut it. That’s all.” Dean moves into the room and lays a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry so much Son. This new intern can’t be any worse then that Asshole who knew it all.”

“Totally.” Brandon grumbles in agreement. It took four long days for his patience to run out. He’d sent the cocky little Shit packing with no regrets.

Dean offers him an encouraging smile. “Maybe this year will be different.” 

Brandon nods, but he’s not pinning his hopes on it. Either this Josh Oliver person will work out or he won’t. Simple as that. 

“It’s cool if it doesn’t though.” Dean shrugs. “Me and Dad need the work out. If we don’t get our asses kicked on the ranch during the Summer…” He pats his stomach. “We’ll get flabby.”

Brandon rolls his eyes. His Dads have barely aged a day, let alone gone to pot in their middle-age.

“Come on.” Dean thumps him on the shoulder. “That’s enough modern world for you. Don’t want you to over do it.”

Brandon chuckles at the well worn joke and shuts the computer down.

They wander into the Kitchen together and take a seat. It’s unusually quiet in the house this morning. Everyone else is out running around and it’s the first time he’s had one of his Dads to himself in ages. It’s good, though he can’t help but suspect there is a plot behind it. 

Dean pours them some coffee. “Well?”

Brandon takes a sip of coffee.

Dean smirks and waits.

Brandon huffs. He knows Dean won’t be satisfied until they talk about whatever his Dads have decided must be talked about. “This one has as good a chance as any.”

“That good huh?” Dean teases.

“He’s small.” Brandon admits. “Like me.” 

“You work harder then anyone I’ve ever met.” Dean points out. “Your size doesn’t matter Son. It never has.” 

“Your biased.”

“Watch it Smart Ass.” 

Brandon grins. 

“You just tackle things a little differently than those big dumb Meat Heads with their…” Dean hunches over and mimics curling weights. “Machine made muscles. They wouldn’t last a day.” 

Brandon chuckles. “I’m cool being the family runt Dad.” 

“I know.” Dean acknowledges and takes another sip of coffee. “You picking this intern up today?”

Brandon nods. He’d driven the wagon over before dawn and needed to head out soon in order to make the round trip to town and back to his place tonight. 

“Do you think this kid’s got something to prove?” 

Brandon shrugs. 

“Well, if he’s anything like you he’ll make it.”

Brandon raises an eyebrow. 

Dean gives him a look. 

Brandon suddenly knows what’s coming. He scowls. 

“You’ve been on your own a long time now Kiddo and…” Dean rubs the back of his neck. “It’s not that we don’t love helping out when you need us, because we do it’s just…”

Brandon sucks in a breath and stares at the ceiling. 

Dean sits back with a huff.

“What?” Brandon looks at his Dad. “You want me to make a friend?” He shakes his head in exasperation. “I’m not a school kid anymore Dad.” 

“We know that.” Dean blows out a breath. “We just want you to meet someone with the same interests. Maybe even find a partner to share your life with.”

Brandon scoffs. “That’s not going to happen Dad. Not with some random college kid looking for easy credits.” 

“How do you know?” Dean challenges. “There’s got to be at least one other person on this planet who wants to live the kind of life you lead. Someone who has the same passion. The same drive.” He leans forward. “There’s someone out there for everyone and you just have to be ready to let that someone in. You know. When the time comes. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Wow.” Brandon glares at his Dad though there’s no real heat behind it. “You reading Cosmo again or did you lose at Rock, Paper, Scissors?”

“I always lose.” Dean grumbles.

“Stop throwing scissors all the time.” Brandon scolds. “Seriously Dad.”

Dean raises his hand. “That’s not the point.”

Brandon crosses his arms. “So you’re giving me the talk for what reason exactly?” 

“Dad and me are worried about you.” 

“You’ve got other things to worry about Dad.”

“Nothing more important than you kids.” 

“Fine.” Brandon can’t argue with that. His family has always been there for him. “Thanks Dad.”

“Just don’t be too easy.” Dean wags his eyebrows. “You know. If this guy turns out to be the one.”

“I’m not looking to get laid.” Brandon grouses. 

Dean grins. “Why not?” 

“He’s a student!” 

“He’s of age.” Dean shrugs and downs the last of his coffee. “And he won’t always be your student.”

Brandon blushes brightly. “I don’t need…that…anyway.”

“Dude everyone needs that.” Dean gives Brandon an even look. “You need to get out more.” 

“In case you haven’t noticed there aren’t a lot of gay ranchers in the world Dad.” Brandon reminds him. “Odds are this new intern is as straight as everyone else.” 

“Not everyone is straight.” Dean insists. “You’d know that if you got out more and who says they have to be a rancher anyway? LGBTQ communities are everywhere these days. Even this little burg has one!”

“Dad this town has an LGBTQ community because you and Dad and Ben and Charlie built one.” Brandon points out. “If anyone is gay in this town they’re either family or female or way too young.” 

Dean throws his hands up. “Just come into town more often or teach more classes at the college or join the Damn Elk’s Club!”

“Elk’s Club?” Brandon snorts. “Really? That’s the best you’ve got?”

“There are dozens of places you could meet someone.” Dean narrows his eyes. “Pick one.”

Brandon barks a laugh. 

Dean shoots him a glare and then sits back with a sigh. “You need someone in your life other than family and you won’t meet them out at the ranch all on your lonesome.” 

“This…” Brandon waves a hand between them. “This is why I don’t talk to people. Especially about my personal life.”

“I’m not people. I’m your Dad.” Dean thumps the table with his fist. “You have to talk to me.”

Brandon crosses his arms and pouts. “Don’t expect me to like it!”

Dean smirks. “I never do.”


	5. Chapter 5

Josh bounces his knee. He’s anxious to get off the Damn bus and get there already. He sighs and stares out the slightly dingy window. The trip had only taken an hour, but they’d passed the town’s welcome sign five minutes ago and it feels like these last few miles have been the longest ever.

“Next stop coming up folks.” The Bus Driver announces. “This will be a short one. For those who need the restroom you’ll find it inside the station to your right and for those who need coffee or other beverages there’s a small snack shack on the left. For those of you making this your final destination…thank you for traveling USA Bus and don’t forget to collect all of your personal items before you depart.”

“Finally.” Josh mutters to himself before reaching under the seat to gather up his backpack. He slides into the aisle seat and waits for the bus to come to a stop. He’s been seated by himself for the entire journey and without any ready distractions he’s spent the time working himself into a ball of nervous energy. 

He jumps to his feet as soon as the bus rumbles into the station. He’s thanks the driver for the ride, hops down onto the hot sidewalk, turns, and takes a few steps away from the door to wait for his duffel.

A station attendant rushes out and begins popping open the luggage compartments.

Josh grabs his bag and hurries inside. He throws the duffle over his shoulder, finds the Men’s, and takes a quick piss. He washes up and fishes enough coins out of his pocket to buy a cold bottle of water. He chugs the whole thing and tosses the bottle into a recycle bin before heading to the front of the station. He steps out into the blinding Sun and takes in the view. 

The town has clearly been around a while. It’s not a large place, he can see the entire town from end to end, but it’s inviting and it’s clearly had a recent facelift. Nearly every shop on the quiet Main Street looks to be open and the sidewalks are bustling with pedestrians. He smiles. 

“Mr. Oliver?” 

Josh jumps and turns toward the voice. “Ya…I…” He gasps and sputters to a stop. 

The man’s eyes narrow. 

Josh gapes at him. He can’t help it. 

The man before him is decked out in full cowboy regalia circa 1860. From the hat, to the boots, to the open carry pistol in a worn leather holster, this man is as authentic as it gets. Even the buttons on his Blue double breasted heavy cotton shirt look hand made. 

The man clears his throat and raises an eyebrow.

“Sorry.” Josh finally croaks out and offers his hand. “Sorry…I’m Josh Oliver.” 

The man gives him a skeptical look, but shakes Josh’s hand with a firm grip. “Brandon Campbell.”

Josh flashes a nervous smile. “It’s good to meet you Professor Campbell.” 

Professor Campbell simply nods. 

Josh smiles awkwardly and shuffles his feet.

Professor Campbell cocks his head, gives Brandon a once-over, spins on his heel, and walks away. 

Josh blinks, adjusts his duffle, and scrambles to catch up. 

Professor Campbell moves fast despite his small stature. He’s short. There’s no other way to describe it. Even with the boots he’s wearing, he’s barely the same height as Josh. In fact he’s right at eye level. 

Josh smiles. He can’t remember the last time he looked another man in the eye without looking up. It’s kind of nice. He casts glances at the man.

Professor Campbell is surprisingly young. He’s nowhere near the crusty old academic Josh had expected. He turns abruptly and steps off the sidewalk into the street.

Josh follows suit and tries not to stare as the man marches across road the with bold purposeful strides. 

Professor Campbell is strikingly handsome and the afternoon Sun makes him look like he just walked out of some old-time Hollywood Western. 

Josh’s hands itch to reach out and touch him to be certain he’s real. He grips his duffle and turns away to hide a blush. It’s just his luck he’s signed up to spend the Summer with a gorgeous hunk of manliness right out of his erotic cowboy fantasies. He heaves a sigh and resolves to ignore the instant attraction. He can’t afford to get distracted. He needs this experience and frankly he’s not about to lose this opportunity over a cowboy with a trouser clad behind to die for. Especially when he’s probably straight as an arrow. 

Professor Campbell leads them to an old fashioned mercantile with a large wooden sign that reads Anderson’s. The brass bell over the door tinkles as they walk inside. There is a large wooden counter with an ornate mirror behind what looks like an old Soda Fountain to the left.

Professor Campbell his hat on a nearby coat rack and climbs onto a worn stool.

Josh sets his duffle on the floor, takes the next seat down, and looks around. 

The store seems authentic, with it’s wide wood plank floorboards, shelves along the walls that reach the ceiling, and variety of goods hanging from the rafters. It’s old, but well cared for. It feels warm, comfortable, and not at all like those cheesy interstate restaurants. 

Josh smiles and turns back to the counter.

A white haired man emerges from what must be the kitchen and nods at them. He moves to the Soda Fountain and quickly puts together a foaming concoction in a carved glass tumbler, tops it with a maraschino cherry, and slides it down the counter.

Professor Campbell reaches out and casually snags the beverage before it flies past him. He nods his thanks and takes a sip.

“What can I get you?” The man behind the counter gives Josh an appraising look. 

Josh eyes the Professor’s beverage. “Is that a Cherry Coke?” 

“You’ve got a good eye.”

“I’ll take one of those please.” Josh smiles politely. “I’m Josh Oliver.”

“Good to meet you. The name’s Cal Anderson. Call me Cal.” Cal waves a hand at the narrow opening in the wall behind his head. “Grill’s still hot. Davey threw an extra burger on in case you were hungry.”

Josh looks at the Professor.

Professor Campbell nods and takes another sip of his soda.

“Burger and fries coming up…” Cal whips out an order book and looks at Josh. “Cheese?”

“Thanks and yes please. No Onions.”

Cal makes note and tucks the slip up against one already hanging in the window. He taps the bell and turns back. “The boy loaded your goods.” He tells Professor Campbell as he whips up another soda and sends it sailing smoothly into Josh’s hand. “Everything came in except that case of canning jar seals that you wanted.”

Professor Campbell frowns.

“I put them on backorder.” Cal reassures him. “They’ll be here next time you’re in town. Unless you want us to bring them out to you? I don’t mind and the boy loves to deliver to your place.”

Professor Campbell smiles and nods.

“No problem.” Cal busily wipes the counter. “We’ll be out after the freight comes in next week. Should be in by then.” He checks his watch. “The boy took Angus out for a meet and greet. Hope you don’t mind.”

Professor Campbell shrugs.

Cal shuffles clean glasses around. “They should be back before you’ve finished your lunch.” 

Professor Campbell nods.

“Alright then.” Cal doesn’t seem the least bit perturbed that he’s just held an entirely one sided conversation. He turns to Josh. “You the new intern?”

Josh smiles and adjusts his glasses. “I’m a Sophomore over at State.”

“That’s great.” Cal glances at Professor Campbell and back at Josh. “What are you working toward?”

“A Bachelor’s Degree in Animal Husbandry with a focus on self-sustainment.” Josh tells him. “I’m looking to own my own ranch someday. Make it pay for itself.”

“Most young folks don’t go in for ranching these days unless they’re born to it.” Cal gives him a thoughtful look. “Too much work and not enough pay. You born to it?”

“No.” Josh admits. “My parents are Yuppies. Big on City life.” He glances at Professor Campbell who’s clearly listening though he seems focused on his drink. “I’ve always had an interest in large animals and wide open spaces. You know. The kind that take your breath away.” 

Professor Campbell turns to look at him, but drops his eyes when Josh looks his way. 

“Besides…” Josh can’t help the blush. “Who doesn’t want to be a cowboy?”

Professor Campbell snorts.

“What?” Josh prods.

Professor Campbell shakes his head.

Josh narrows his eyes and studies the near silent man. “I know it’s a hard life.”

Professor Campbell turns to look at him with unreadable eyes. 

“I’m here to work.” Josh declares. “I can do the job.”

Professor Campbell stares at him for a long moment before turning away.

“Well, I for one am glad to hear it.” Cal flashes a pleasant smile. “Any young man not afraid to work hard is a good thing in my book.” 

A gloved hand reaches up and slaps the bell in the kitchen window. “Order up!”

Cal turns and snatches the two lunch plates just as the first one appears in the window. “Ranching ain’t for the faint of heart.” He plunks the heavily laden plates on the counter. “You boys enjoy. I’ll be out back. If you need something just holler.”

Josh watches him go and risks a glance at Professor Campbell.

The cowboy has already scooped up his burger and dug in. 

Josh picks up the large sandwich and takes a bite. It is hot and delicious. He groans in appreciation. 

Professor Campbell chuckles and shoves fries into his mouth.

“Damn.” Josh wipes his face with a paper napkin. “This is amazing. Local Beef?”

Professor Campbell flashes a proud smile. “Mine.”


	6. Chapter 6

Josh wipes the salt and grease off his fingers and drops the napkin onto his empty plate. He slurps that last of his Cherry Coke and covers a burp with the back of his hand. He fishes out his wallet and opens it up.

Professor Campbell waves him off.

Josh quickly stuffs his wallet back into his pocket. “Thanks.”

Professor Campbell shrugs and turns to look at the door.

Josh does the same, unsure as to what they are watching for.

A few minutes of silence later, the front door shoves open and a boy of about ten years old barrels inside. 

“Mr. Campbell!” The boy waves and holds the door open so a large Black scruffy looking dog can pass through. 

“Billy.” Professor Campbell smiles obviously pleased to see both the boy and the dog.

Billy grins and rushes over to the counter. “Angus and I made the whole circle today.”

Professor Campbell slides off the stool and kneels down to greet the dog. 

Angus strolls over, accepts a head rub and ear scratch before collapsing onto the floor in a heap. 

Professor Campbell chuckles.

“We played tag with the kids at Founder’s Park.” Billy tells them in a rush. “Mrs. Billings gave him a dog treat and a bowl of water afterwords at the Bank on the way back.” He bends down to rub the panting dogs tummy. “He was really good. Even when Carla Henson tugged on his torn ear.”

Professor Campbell stands and shakes the boy’s hand. “Thanks for taking him out Billy.”

“Oh ya!” Billy beams proudly. “Anytime Mr. Campbell.”

Professor Campbell slips his hat back on and snaps his fingers. 

Angus jumps to his feet and immediately comes to heel. 

“This is Mr. Oliver.” Professor Campbell waves a hand at Josh. “He needs outfitted. Can you handle it?”

Billy puffs his chest out. “No problem!” 

Professor Campbell glances at Josh, adjusts his hat, and heads toward the back of the store with the big dog in tow. 

Josh watches him go and turns back to Billy. “I take it he’s always like that?”

Billy frowns. “Like what?”

“Quiet I guess.” 

“Oh ya.” Billy readily agrees. “Mr. Campbell doesn’t talk much, but he’s still awesome.”

Josh smiles. He can’t blame the kid for his obvious hero worship when he’s struggling with it himself. 

“We had best get started.” Billy rushes over to pick up a small wire basket. “Mr. Campbell doesn’t like to be on the road after dark.”

Josh glances down the long main aisle packed with an overwhelming assortment of goods. “What do you recommend?” 

“First, you got to pick some things you can’t live without. You know. Like candy or whatever, but no chocolate because Mr. Campbell doesn’t have a fridge so if it was me I’d take some hard candies or something like that instead.”

“Good advice.” Josh smiles at the boy’s excitement and heads toward the candy display. “I get the feeling we won’t be in town much.” 

“Mr. Campbell only comes into town when he has to and that’s about once every couple of months I guess.”

Josh nods, picks out a few small bags of assorted hard candies and some red licorice. He drops them in the basket at looks a Billy. 

“You’ll need…you know…personal stuff.” Billy blushes and points towards the hygiene section. “Mr. Campbell makes his own soap and shaving cream, but he’s ok with you buying what you want as long as you recycle the containers when you come into town.” 

“Got it.” Josh selects a box of assorted Band-aids, an extra deodorant stick, and a tube of toothpaste. He also snags a small bottle of personal lube, because clearly he’s going to need it with such a beefcake cowboy in close proximity, and in a fit of realism grabs an extra large bottle of Ibuprofen and a sizable tub of muscle relaxing cream. He dumps it all into the basket.

Billy’s face goes even more red, but he makes no comment. “You need to get two pairs of those heavy duty work pants.” He points to a rack of tan workman’s trousers. “You can wear your jeans too, but these ones have re-enforced knees and a smaller inseam.”

Josh frowns and looks them over. 

“These are better for long days in the saddle.” Billy sets the basket on the floor and lifts up a pair to show Josh. “You won’t get rub spots when you ride all day. See?” 

Josh runs his hand over the smooth inseam and nods. He picks out two pairs that should fit in the waist though they’ll be way too long. He just have to roll them up. 

“You need a couple of long sleeved shirts, bandanas for the dust and to cover your neck, and a light weight jacket.” Billy leads him down the aisle. “It still gets cold in the mornings and we get heavy rain sometimes even though it’s Summer.” 

Josh chooses four long sleeve cotton shirts, two long sleeved flannels, and one light weight denim jacket. “Do you know where Professor Campbell buys his clothes? They look authentic.”

“His Grandma Milly makes most of his things.” Billy laughs brightly. “She even made him a suit!” 

“What’s so funny about the suit?” Josh can’t help, but ask. “Is it powder Blue with ruffles or something?”

“No.” Billy grins. “It just reminds me of that Wild Wild West movie.”

“With the fancy vest and long tails?” Josh frowns. “I thought the costumes were better than the movie.”

“Ya, but the movie was so campy…” Billy rolls his eyes. “And Mr. Campbell is so serious.” He shrugs. “It just makes me laugh I guess.”

Josh suddenly can’t wait to see Mr. Campbell in his suit. He shakes himself and gets back on task. He quickly picks out a half-dozen cotton bandanas with different patterns and ties a dark blue one around his neck.

“You need a dozen undershirts too.” Billy nods toward another shelf of items. 

Josh snags two all cotton six-packs.

“Do you have enough drawers?” Billy blushes and looks away. “I mean…I think Laundry day is only once a week.” He waves a hand at the neatly packaged underwear on the bottom shelf. “I heard Mr. Campbell grumbling about it once. He hates laundry day.”

“I can appreciate that.” Josh chuckles. “Especially if…wait. Professor Campbell grumbled?” 

“Ya.” Billy barks a laugh. “He doesn’t talk much, even when people talk to him, but he grumbles a lot. Especially if he thinks he’s by himself.” He flashes a conspirator’s grin. “He talks to Angus and the horses too.”

“I get that.” Josh grins. “He must be alone a lot.”

Billy nods. 

Josh turns back to the clothes aisle and does some quick mental math before bending down and snagging a couple of six-packs of cotton boxers. He drops them into the basket.

Billy takes the basket over the counter and drops it off. He turns and points to the back wall. “Hat next.” 

Josh obediently tries on cowboy hats until he finds one he likes.

“Are you sure you want that one?” Billy gives the dusty brown flat brim hat a skeptical look.

Josh gives the hat a once over. It’s in good shape despite having been near the bottom of the discount bin. “Yep.”

“Most of the other guys picked fancy ones.” Billy points at a rack full of expensive hats with shiny bands or feathered. “They’re cooler I guess.” 

“Na.” Josh shakes his head. “I need a work hat. Not a Friday night Dance Hall hat.”

Billy shrugs, takes the hat, cuts the sale tag off, and hands the hat back. “Boots.”

Josh settles the hat on his head and sits on a nearby bench. He quickly finds a comfortable pair of soft Brown boots made of thick leather with a suede finish, rounded tow, and low riding hell. He kicks off his worn hikers and tests them out. They fit like a champ and don’t feel like they’re ready to rub his feet raw. He stuffs his old shoes in his backpack and stands. 

Billy gives him an approving nod. 

“No comment on the boots?” Josh teases. 

“Only a Dumb Ass thinks those…” Billy waves a hand at the rest of the boot selection. “Are for anything other then showing off.”

Josh eyes the colorful array of boots. “Agreed.” 

“Grandpa only keeps them in for the tourists.” Billy notes. “Do you have decent socks for those?”

“I don’t know.” 

“You better grab some of the long white cotton ones.” Billy advises. “There wear out quicker, but the wool ones are no good in the Summer. They itch too much.” 

Josh picks up two packs of the designated sock in his size and heads back to the counter. He snags a pack of spare batteries for his camera on the way and lays everything out.

Billy diligently records the items in a worn looking account ledger with Professor Campbell’s name written across the front in black Sharpie.

Josh quickly stuffs all the small loose things in his back pack. 

Billy hands him the rest wrapped in brown paper tied with twine. 

“You’ve been very helpful.” Josh tells him honestly. “I appreciate it. Thanks.”

“Sure.” Billy smiles obviously pleased. “Maybe we’ll see you later.”

“You will.” Josh tells him, spins on his new boot heel, and heads to the back door.


	7. Chapter 7

Josh shoves through the back door and steps out onto a loading dock. He blinks away the bright afternoon Sun and can’t quite believe what he’s seeing. Across the small back parking lot under the shade of an ancient looking tree there is a no kidding fully loaded right off the prairie covered wagon. 

He drops his package and duffle onto the loading doc and digs into his backpack for the camera.

Professor Campbell looks over at him and huffs, but doesn’t comment.

Josh rushes down the stair and takes a dozen photographs of the wagon. He snaps a few of Professor Campbell too.

Professor Campbell ignores him. He’s busy tugging at the leather harness securing an enormous Belgian Draft Horse to the wagon. 

The horse stands patiently while the cowboy works.

Josh snaps another photo of the pair of them and tucks the camera away. “What can I do?”

“Check the load.” Professor Campbell directs without looking. 

Josh hurries to the rear of the wagon and pulls himself up onto step. Inside there are several wooden boxes, two iron banded barrels, a dozen heavy canvas bags, and some odds and ends. He can’t help but take another picture before stuffing the camera into his back pocket. 

He pulls himself into the wagon bed and proceeds to shuffle boxes and sacks until he’s comfortable that the weight is distributed evenly over the axels. He knows the principle even if he’s never actually done it. He roots around and finds a neat pile of ropes stowed in a wooden box at the back of the driver’s seat and uses some of them to secure the barrels upright against the wagon’s side rails and strap the larger boxes to the tailgate. Satisfied he’s done all he can he hops out of the back, adds his things to the mix, and moves around to the front of the wagon.

Professor Campbell is finished with the harness check and busy filling a wooden bucket with water from an outside tap. He closes the wooden lid and hangs the bucket on a hook underneath the wagon bed so it can swing freely while they travel. He moves to the back of the wagon and climbs inside. 

Josh stands back and waits for the verdict.

A few minutes later Professor Campbell climbs out, reaches for the draw strings, pulls the canvas closure tight, and ties it off. He hops down and gives Josh an approving nod. 

Josh grins. 

“All good?” Cal calls from the loading dock.

Professor Campbell makes his way over and reaches up to shake Cal’s hand. “Thank you Cal.”

“Always a pleasure Brandon.” Cal assures him. “We’ll see you shortly with those jar seals.” He glances at Josh. “If not sooner.”

Josh frowns, but let’s it go. He’s prepared to prove anyone wrong. 

Professor Campbell makes no comment and heads for the wagon.

Josh tightens his backpack straps and uses the wheel hub to boost himself up and onto the buckboard. The perch is higher then he expected and feels a little precarious, but he’s thrilled to be aboard and can’t wait to get rolling.

Professor Campbell swings up and into the Driver’s seat with practiced ease.

“What’s her name?” Josh nods toward the horse. 

“Sally.” 

“Is that a Hackamore instead of a Bridle?” 

Professor Campbell nods. 

“I wrote a paper on bit-less bridles.” Josh tells him matter-of-fact. “They’re making a come back.” 

Professor Campbell raises an eyebrow. “For or against.”

“For.” Josh readily replies. “Horses might need more focused training initially, but they’re better for a horses’s mouth and overall health long term.” 

Professor Campbell nods approvingly. 

Josh sits back, pleased he’s made some more positive points. It can’t hurt to bank as many as he can. 

Professor Campbell chirps a whistle and Angus crawls out from under the shade of the loading dock. The big dog trots over to greet Sally with a snuffle of noses before making his way over to the passenger side.

Josh automatically scoots back in his seat though he’s not sure how such a large dog is going to get into the wagon on its own. 

Angus crouches down, gathers himself, and leaps into the footwell landing at Josh’s feet with surprising grace. He quickly tucks himself under the bench behind his master’s feet.

Professor Campbell disconnects the hand brake, gives the reins a gentle tug, and clicks his tongue.

Sally shifts her feet and pushes the wagon smoothly in reverse.

Professor Campbell tugs lightly until the wagon is backed neatly into the corner of the parking lot. He drops pressure on the reins and Sally stops immediately.

Josh shoots the professor an impressed smile.

Professor Campbell shrugs, leans forward, makes kissing noises with his mouth, and shakes the reins. 

Sally tosses her head and pulls the wagon forward. 

Professor Campbell gently pulls the reins to the side and carefully guides them out onto the street.

Josh grips the seat rails and spreads his feet to balance himself as they bump and bounce over the ruts in the parking lot and onto the blacktop. The seat settles down when they hit the smoother surface and begin to move at a slow but steady pace. They drive past the back of the mercantile, turn left, then left again, and they’re back on Main Street.

It’s mid-day and the down town area is still busting with pedestrians and cars as the lunch hour starts to wind down. No one bats an eye as they rumble down street. Apparently the professor and his wagon are well-known. People call out a greetings and wave while the cowboy nods and tips his hat. The few cars on the street give them a wide-birth and those that pass by go slowly though Sally doesn’t seem to mind either way. 

Josh sighs happily as them move steadily out of town and pull onto a dirt wagon trail running parallel to the two lane highway. It’s well-worn and though it may not have been laid out specifically to accommodate one cowboy and his wagon it certainly does the trick. There is enough room for people walking or biking into town to use it too and though he doesn’t see anyone else the idea makes him smile. He sighs happily and looks around at the acres and acres of bright green fields. It’s a beautiful day, the Sun is shining, and he’s having the time of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Brandon sneaks a look at Josh. He looks tired, but not beat down and that’s a relief. They’re sharing the small table he’d built the first year he lived at the cabin. It’s rough, but sturdy and easily accommodates their dinner. It usually occupies the center of the cabin’s main room, but they’ve been moving it outside in the afternoons to escape the sweltering heat of the cook stove and enjoy the cool evening air. 

They’ve shared every meal since Josh’s arrival and to his surprise Brandon has enjoyed the company. Josh doesn’t try to fill the silence between them or appear to be bothered by it at all. When he does have something to say, he says what he means and never seems to lose patience with Brandon’s general lack of verbal responses. It’s been good. 

Josh sighs and turns to look at the Sunset.

Brandon watches him out of the corner of his eye. Today had been tough on both of them, with one thing after the other going just a little bit wrong, and the near disaster this afternoon. Thankfully neither one of them had been hurt today. Only quick thinking had keep them both from getting trampled and if Chase and Matilda had been any less sure footed they could both easily be bandaged up and limping right now. He tears his eyes away from his companion and scoops up another spoonful of beef stew. 

That Damn Crop Duster had no business flying over the ranch at all never mind so low they could see his smirking face just before the engine noise frightened the cattle into a stampede. The sudden pandemonium in the stockyard had barely been safely contained when the Jack Ass made one more pass. It’s a wonder no cattle were seriously injured or any of the fences and outbuildings damaged. 

Brandon grinds his teeth. He’ll have to mention it to James and maybe something can be done about it. It was just one Crop Duster this time, but it could be the guy thinks stampeding cattle is funny and will be back again just for laughs. If something like it happens again, especially if he’s alone, things could go badly. 

He sighs and sneaks another look at Josh. The man had handled things pretty well, kept control of Matilda despite his own freight, and prevented worst damage by cutting the runaway steers away from the garden fences and toward the open pasture. It had been a smart move and Brandon had been pleased to see Josh keep a cool head. It hadn’t taken them long to straighten everything out and they’d even managed to finish their chores on time and get dinner on the table at a reasonable hour. 

Brandon smiles to himself. Today just solidified his appreciation of Josh’s determination and skills. They’d found an easy work rhythm early on and in the last few weeks things had seemed to gel together in a way he never would have expected. Maybe his Dads were right after all. Maybe there was one other person in the world who wanted to live like he did. 

He finishes his stew and sets the bowl aside. He turns sideways on the three-legged stool and leans back against the outside wall of the cabin. He glances at Josh again and makes a decision he’s been chewing on for the last week or so. He crosses his arms over his chest and clears his throat. 

Josh’s spoon pauses half-way to his mouth and hovers there.

“Day off tomorrow.” Brandon looks at him and waits.

Josh sets the spoon back in his bowl. “What? Why?”

Brandon shrugs.

“We have plans for tomorrow.” Josh frowns in confusion. “I need more practice on the Wet Stone and you’re supposed to show me how to use the Forge.” He adjusts his glasses. “We have those two spare saddles left to rework too.”

“That can wait.” 

“I don’t need a break.” Josh growls stubbornly.

Brandon raises an eyebrow.

“Is this about today?” Josh smacks the table in annoyance. “That Asshole flew way to low and we should report him, but we’re fine. Aren’t we?”

“You did good.” 

“Then why the Hell are we taking a day off?” Josh shoves a bite of stew into his mouth and chews rapidly. “What are we going to do with a day off?” He tosses the spoon down onto the table. “We had plans!” 

Brandon chuckles. He’d expected more relief and less disbelief, but he gets it. This place is like an addiction he can’t walk away from either. 

Josh rolls his eyes. “Well?” 

“Family dinner.”

Josh gapes at him. 

Brandon simply grins. He wants to introduce Josh to his family. On one hand, he wants to show Josh off. The man is as extremely capable and as dedicated to this life as he is and that’s no small thing. His family, the Dads in particular, would love to meet a guy like Josh. On the other hand, he wants to introduce a man he’s come to think of as his friend. He’s never really had a friend before and it may just be wishful thinking on his part, but it feels like he and Josh are friends by now and if they’re friends then he wants Josh to be a part of the family like every other person the Campbell’s have brought into the fold. Even if it’s only temporary. Even if he’d would jump at something more between them. 

Josh stares at him for a long moment. 

Brandon simple waits him out.

Josh blows out a breath. “Will you still show me how to finish sharpening tools with the big Wet Stone?”

Brandon nods. 

“And to smelt in the Forge?” 

Brandon shakes hie head. “Too hot.”

“That’s never stopped you before.” Josh presses on. “I want to learn everything I can.”

Brandon grimaces, but nods. He doesn’t like to think about Josh leaving. 

“Fine.” Josh sighs and rubs his face. “I didn’t know you had family.”

Brandon shrugs. Josh hadn’t asked and there had been no reason to bring it up before. 

“Do I have to dress up or anything?”

Brandon shakes his head. 

“How far away are they?” Josh wants to know. “Do you ride there or what?”

“Too close to bother the horses.”

“We can walk there?” Josh blows out a breath. “Which way?”

Brandon inclines his head toward the front of the cabin. 

“That big house that sits way back in all that corn?” Josh narrows his eyes. “The one you can see from the hay loft?” 

Brandon nods. 

“You live this close to your family and no one visits you?” Josh raises an eyebrow. “Do they not like you or something?”

Brandon blinks in surprise and shakes his head. 

“So it’s you’re fault?” 

Brandon scowls at Josh.

Josh scowls right back. 

Silence reigns for a long moment.

“Fine.” Josh waves a hand and goes back to his stew. “You’re not an Asshole so what gives?”

“Monthly visits.” 

“Really?” Josh gives him a thoughtful look. “So they leave you to live in this…frontier rancher’s paradise and in exchange you agree to see them in the modern world at least once a month?”

Brandon doesn’t bother to confirm it.

“That’s not all is it?” Josh leans forward and studies Brandon. “A guy like you is close to his family. Am I right? Even if you do prefer to live in the past.” 

Brandon nods. 

“They visit you all the time. Don’t they?” Josh barks a laugh. “I bet they just drop in whenever they want. The probably respect your world to. Don’t they? No lights, no phones, no motorcars.” He sing-songs. “Am I right?”

“They walk or ride over.” Brandon explains. 

“They have a ranch too?”

“They rehabilitate rescue horses. Have since I was a kid.”

“Okay so…” Josh ponders. “That means they’ve been keeping their distance since I got here.”

Brandon doesn’t bother to respond. He sits back and lets Josh figure it out. 

“It makes sense I guess.” Josh frowns. “They’re waiting to see if I make it. Right?” He grimaces. “Is it all interns or just me?”

Brandon opens his mouth to reply, but Josh cuts him off. 

“Never mind.” Josh slumps in his chair. “Everyone doubts me. I get it.”

“No everyone.” Brandon quickly reassures him.

Josh snorts. “Right.”

“I didn’t.

Josh rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t.” Brandon leans forward and fixes him with a look. “You are better then all the other interns combined. Don’t doubt yourself like that.” 

Josh blushes and looks away. 

“People used to doubt me too.” Brandon finds himself explaining. “Just about all my growing up years and then at my first rodeo they all laughed at me. Took one look at my runt self sitting way up on a mangy looking gelding and yucked it up.” 

Josh frowns.

“Good old Chester.” He sighs. He still misses his soft hearted friend.

“Chester?” 

“My Dads found him abandoned in a rundown old barnyard.” Brandon chuckles at the memory. “Chester had bald patches, knocked knees, and lumbered around like an old Ox.”

Josh flashes a smile. “What did you compete in?”

“Pole Bending.” 

Josh barks a laugh. 

Brandon glares. “Chester loved it. Show him a set of poles and he was like a Colt all over again.” 

“How’d you do?”

“Well enough they weren’t laughing anymore.”

“Good.” Josh sighs wistfully. “I always wanted to try my hand a some of those events, but I never had a horse or the chance to do it. Maybe someday. When I have my own place.”

“We can try a few things if you want.” Brandon offers. “Max has quick feet and I still have a set of poles.” 

“The big bay gelding? Really?” Josh flashes a bright smile. “That’d be great.” 

Brandon shrugs and looks out over the yard. He’s been meaning to get Max out more anyway. If Matilda hadn’t taken such an immediate shine to Josh he’d have had riding Max already. The gelding was young, but even tempered and needed the practice. 

“So…” Josh clears his throat. “You get to see the family at least once a month.” 

Brandon nods. 

“They help you out too. Right?” Josh concludes. “There’s no way you get it all done by yourself. Especially when all those other interns bailed out on you. No way you do this alone every Summer.”

Brandon pinches his lips, but concedes the point with a nod. He’s never quite made it on his own, at least not with the ranch in the state he prefers to keep it in, but with Josh he’s found a perfect balance. They’d gotten more done together in the last few weeks then Brandon could have ever hoped for alone or with the family’s help for that matter. 

“They come to your rescue.” Josh gives him a knowing look.

Brandon huffs. 

“Not all the time.” Josh chuckles. “You wouldn’t stand for it.” 

Brandon doesn’t bother to reply. 

“So they must only lend you a hand when you ask them.”

Brandon nods. His family always comes through for him, but he didn’t realize how much he’d been missing them until now. 

“Shit.” Josh immediately sobers. “I’m sorry.” 

Brandon cocks his head. 

Josh blows out a breath. “I didn’t realize I was keeping you apart. You know…because you haven’t needed their help.”

Brandon sighs. Josh is right of course. 

“So…” Josh runs a hand through his hair. “Since I’m still here they’ve stayed home.”

Brandon nods. 

“Wait…” Josh leans back. “How do they even know you’re okay? How do they know you’re not hurt or I haven’t knocked you out and run off with all the treasure?” He grins. “I mean I’m a student, but that doesn’t mean I’m not Bat Shit crazy.”

Brandon barks a laugh. “CCTV.”

Josh groans and casts a suspicious glance around the yard. 

Brandon raises his hand and points toward the decorative weather vain his Dads insisted on installing the first week he lived in the cabin alone. It sits atop the slowly spinning Wind Mill he’d rigged to pump water up from a below ground well into a large wooden holding tank. 

“That fugly Rooster?” Josh straightens his glasses and glares at the offending animal. “I knew that thing was suspect.” 

Brandon chuckles. The Rooster is ugly and it peers down on them from it’s perch like a judgmental gargoyle. 

Josh cranes his neck to see more of the yard and out buildings. “Where are the other ones?” 

Brandon grins in challenge.

Josh rolls his eyes and taps his chin. “That Damn wood chopping…spinning thing on the front gate post.” He looks at Brandon. “Am I right?”

Brandon smirks. 

Josh throws his hands up. “I knew that freaky Lumberjack was watching me.” 

Brandon laughs. He can’t help it. Josh is adorable when he’s in a snit. 

“That’s only two views though.” Josh narrows his eyes in thought. “A wide angle of the back porch and yard from the Rooster, a front door view from the gate post so they can see who comes and goes, but they’d want a complete picture so…” 

Brandon waits for him to figure it out.

“Ha! Two of these things are not like the others.” Josh sing-songs.

Brandon raises an eyebrow. 

“I knew those half-barrel planters weren’t your thing!” Josh crows. “Too Martha Stewart.” 

“I like those.” Brandon shoots him a mock glare. “Plant them every year from seed too.”

“Ok, sorry.” Josh raises his hands in defense. “The barrels are okay I guess, but there’s no way those goofy metal frogs on sticks are yours. Beady eyed Bastards!”

Brandon throws his head back and laughs. 

Josh grins and leans back against the cabin. 

Brandon sighs and smiles brightly at Josh. He’s been doing that a lot lately. It feels good and Josh is gorgeous when he grins like that. He knows he’s harboring a serious crush at this point, but he just doesn’t quite know what to do about. 

Josh sighs. “So who puts their kid under surveillance anyway?”

“Better they care then not.” 

“True.” Josh readily agrees. “What else is there?”

Brandon pinches his lips. 

Josh leans forward. “Parents who use CCTV to check in on their kid aren’t going to settle for passive monitoring.” 

Brandon sighs and reaches into his shirt. He lifts the heavy silver chain out to shows Josh the Agate stone pendant attached. He’d found it on the coast of Oregon on one of their many family road trips when he was kid and unless you know what to look for no one would guess its anything other than a pretty rock. 

“Panic alarm?” 

“It’s a breakaway.” Brandon explains and motions tugging hard on the stone. Uncle Ash had made one for each of the kids back when they were in school and he has Brandon test it every now and then. “It sends a signal if I’m immobile anywhere other then the cabin for a certain period of time.” 

“Jesus that’s serious hardware.” Josh grumbles. “I can’t believe you put up with it.”

“Less worry.” 

“Right.” Josh flashes a rueful smile. “They’re okay with you living 1860s style, but not okay with you getting hurt or dying out here on your lonesome.”

Brandon grins and shrugs. 

“Well Damn.” Josh throws his hands up. “I can’t wait to meet them.”


	9. Chapter 9

Josh rolls over and faces the cold stone fireplace. He could be up in the tiny loft, Brandon had offered it to him for privacy, but it stayed unbearably hot most of the night so he’d abandoned it weeks ago. He sighs and stares up at the rafters. 

He can’t remember when he started calling Professor Campbell by his first name in his head. He hasn’t quite managed to do so in real life, but he likes the way Brandon sounds in his thoughts. He likes Brandon too. A lot. Much more then he should. He closes his eyes and does his best to doze until Angus snuffles his cold nose in his ear.

“Morning Angus.” Josh shoves the dog away and sits up. “Morning Professor Campbell.”

Brandon nods at him from the stove.

“Steak and egg scramble?” Josh asks hopefully as he throws off his blankets and rolls to his knees. He quickly folds up his pallet and stows it under Brandon’s bed for the day. “Are there any left over biscuits?” 

Brandon points the turner at a small cloth covered wooden bowl on the mantel and turns back to the large cook stove. There’s a cast iron skillet on the front burner and a Blue and White speckled coffee pot percolating on the back. The fire inside is already putting out heat enough to turn the cowboy’s face red.

Josh grins, grabs the bowl, and his glasses off the mantel. He sets the bowl on the table they’d brought inside for the night, slides on his glasses, tugs on his boots on at the back door, and heads for the outhouse. It’s not a typical outhouse, and as much as he’d been disappointed to discover it wasn’t authentic he agreed with Brandon that no one needs put up with the smell if they don’t have to, and he’s become decidedly grateful for running water in the bathroom. 

He finishes his morning business and opens the valve for the roof holding tank. The water swishes around in the galvanized metal toilet bowl until everything is swept down a tera cotta pipe to a septic field located a few yards away. The system is designed to prevent ground water contamination and with only two people using it Brandon says it should last indefinitely. 

Josh turns to the small copper sink mounted on the wall, opens another valve to wash his hands, splashes water on his face, and wets his toothbrush. He scrubs his teeth with the Baking Soda concoction Brandon keeps in a mason jar, he’d run out of his own toothpaste ages ago, and scratches at his beard. He decides to leave it for now. He’ll shave when he takes a shower after they are done with chores. He could take a Sun warmed one right now in the room Brandon built just next door to the outhouse, but he’d rather wait until there’s time to boil up some steaming hot water. It’s better for shaving and sore muscles.

He returns to the cabin and joins Brandon for a nearly silent breakfast. He watches the man off and on while they eat. He’d picked up the habit early on and can’t seem to give it up. He could sit all day and watch the cowboy do just about anything from eating scrambled eggs and steak to patiently working rough leather into soft strips. It’s embarrassing how much he stares. He can’t help it and frankly he doesn’t want to. Brandon is the most fascinating person he’s ever met. He stifles a sigh and sips his coffee.

Brandon eats while he’s bent over this year’s ranch record. He’s meticulous about recording all livestock births, deaths and causes of death, as well as vegetable yield from the garden and the fruit trees lining the front drive. 

Josh knows Brandon also accounts for every penny earned and every penny grudgingly spent. What Brandon can’t make by hand he mostly buys used or trades for and only buys new when there’s no other option or when he’s outfitting an intern. Brandon wants the ranch to be self-sufficient and Josh is exceedingly proud to have contributed at least in part to that goal.

He leans back and enjoys the calm before daily chores begin. He’s never been much of a socializer, always focusing on school over anything else, and these days he rarely speaks to anyone he doesn’t need to. It isn’t that he doesn’t like other people, he just doesn’t have a lot in common with the typical college crowd so he keeps to himself. With Brandon though, he feels like he’s found a kindred spirit. He stares at The cowboy for another long moment before pulling his eyes away and clearing his throat. 

Brandon looks up.

“Sorry.” Josh is anxious to get started on today’s chores. He needs the distraction. “Just ready to get the day started.” 

Brandon, nods, slaps the leather bound log book closed, and slides his chair back. 

Josh jumps to his feet and snatches up the plates and table ware. He scrapes the remains of their breakfast onto the mound of homemade dog food in Angus’s bowl and takes them to the kitchen sink. The sink is an ancient galvanized trough perched under a large paned window. He uses the hand pump to run enough water to wet the dishes and keep the remnants from sticking then hurries up the ladder to the loft to get dressed for the day. 

He slips his jeans on over his boxers and tucks his undershirt in. He dons a light weight flannel shirt, a bandana to block the Sun from his neck, tucks another one into his back pocket for mopping up the inevitable sweat, and bends to put on a pair of clean socks. Thankfully Laundry day was yesterday. He tucks everything in and cinches up a worn leather belt Brandon had given him when it became clear Josh had lost enough weight to risk losing his trousers. 

Josh slides down the ladder and scrubs the dishes clean along with everything else they used for breakfast. He sets it all out to dry on the drain board and grabs his gloves and hat. He hurries out the back door and across the yard to the barn. He snags the spare stool and sits down to milk the goats while Brandon moves around the barn loading feed bins, filling water troughs, and opening stall doors to the exercise yards for the horses. 

Brandon’s prized stallion tosses his head and prances around his enclosure. Tail held high, Chase is clearly showing off for the small group of mares clustered near the side fence including Matilda. The stallion isn’t conventionally handsome, but the mares don’t seem to mind and together they’ve produced some highly sought after offspring. Colts and fillies worth a pretty penny once they’re trained and ready for sale to the highest bidder. Brandon only sells to people he says he trusts, mostly other ranchers and cowboys, though he’s takes offers from professional rodeo riders after he has his Uncle check them out.

Josh finishes the milking, feeds the chickens, and gathers eggs before dropping the morning’s bounty off in the kitchen and heading out to weed the garden while the Sun in low. Brandon joins him a short time later and they work steadily side-by-side. By mid-morning they’re done with the mandatory chores, things that must be done everyday without fail or livestock goes hungry, animal waste builds ups, and the ranch falls into disorder and disrepair, and they wash their hands and splash cool water on their faces before breaking for lunch.

Lunch is typically left overs or sandwiches or just fresh veggies and fruit. Today they have butter and Strawberry Jam sandwiches, a couple of sweet apples, and a few carrots cut into bite sized pieces. 

Josh snags half a sandwich and takes a bite. He moans in appreciation. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of these. Churning butter is a pain in the arms.” He snorts. “But it’s worth it.”

Brandon grunts in agreement and licks a chuck of Jam off his fingers with a loud smack. 

Josh hastily looks away. He doesn’t need any more fuel for his X-rated fantasies. It’s getting ridiculous enough as it is. He clears his throat. “This Jam is amazing. Do we have time for you to show me how to make it?” 

Brandon grumbles.

Josh blinks in surprise. “This isn’t your Jam?” He’d assumed Jam making was one of Brandon’s many talents, like the mouthwatering biscuits and bread he whips up every couple of days, and all the canned goods perched on the shelves in the root cellar and around the Kitchen. 

“Grandpa John’s.”

“What happened to yours?” Josh asks because of course Brandon won’t be satisfied until he’d made his own.

“Burnt.”

“So your Grandpa John had to show you how it was done?” Josh teases.

Brandon shoots him a glare. 

“Sore spot?” 

Brandon huffs. 

Josh chuckles. “You’ll get it next time.” 

Brandon rolls his eyes and snags another sandwich.

They quickly finish their lunch, but instead of heading right back to work like they usually do, Brandon produces a ragged section of rope from a hook near the wood box on the back porch and whistles for Angus. 

Angus crawls out from under the stairs and shakes himself free of dirt and debris.

Brandon raises the rope.

Angus woofs in excitement and bounces back and forth on his front legs like a puppy. 

Brandon laughs and tosses the rope across the yard. 

Angus bounds away and pounces on the rope, growling playfully and shaking it back an forth, before trotting back with his prize. 

Brandon pats the dog on shoulders in approval and tosses the rope again.

Josh watches the pair play and tries not to think about how fast the Summer is flying by. It’s already been two months, hot, sweaty, gritty, and Ass kicking months. He can’t quite believe he made it through that first week. Brandon had clearly had his doubts, but Josh had stubbornly crawled out of bed and each day things had gotten better. He’d gotten better.

The ranch is everything he’d hoped it would be and he can’t imagine walking away from it. Not now that he understands so much more about the life. So much more about how every action they take, no matter how small, contributes to the ranch’s success. From caring for the livestock to training the horses to weeding the garden to making nearly everything they eat or use on the ranch from scratch. Each task keeps the ranch healthy and ensures the survival of the whole. For the first time in his life he truly feels like he’s a part something bigger then himself. He’s going to have a Hell of a time giving it up and giving up Brandon’s companionship will be just as tough. 

Brandon tugs on the rope and growls playfully. 

Angus growls back, bracing his front legs, and yanking on the rope with all his might. 

Josh grins at their antics. Living here the way the self-made cowboy chooses to certainly doesn’t allow for much leisure time and he knows Brandon rarely lets himself waste the day with frivolous things. He sits back and watches with open admiration while he has the chance. 

Brandon eventually wins the spirited game of tug-of-war by lifting Angus off his feet until the dog lets go. He whoops and lifts the rope above his head in victory. 

Angus huffs and collapses on the ground.

“I agree Angus.” Josh calls out. “He totally cheated.”

Brandon laughs and bends down to rubs Angus’s belly. 

Angus accepts the apology with good grace.

Brandon offers the rope.

Angus rolls to his feet, takes the rope, and ambles over to Josh.

“Good job Angus.” Josh praises the dog, scratches his ears, and waves a hand at the water trough near the barn. “You better get some water before you pass out.” 

Angus drops the rope and dutifully trots over to lap at the water.

Brandon strolls back to the porch and drops down onto the steps. 

Josh scoops a mug of water from the bucket they keep filled and hanging under the porch roof and hands it to Brandon.

Brandon takes it with a grateful smile.

Josh stifles a wistful sigh. This cowboy needs a full-time partner. Someone to help balance the work and play. Someone who appreciates Brandon as he is. He swallows hard and looks away. Brandon has never showed any interest in Josh outside of getting the work done and there’s no reason to think he ever will. Someday Brandon will find some nice girl and settle down. Josh can only hope they can remain friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Brandon washes his hands and heads back to the cabin. He finds Josh standing at the sink looking out at the Sunset. The man looks strikingly handsome in the fading light and he takes a minute to enjoy the view before clearing his throat.

Josh starts and turns with a smile. “Caught me.” 

Brandon smiles. 

“Gorgeous Sunset today.” Josh sighs. “You look good.” 

Brandon blushes. They’d both taken time to clean up, shave, and put on something fresh. “You too.”

Josh nods, moves to coat rack, grabs his hat, and heads out the back door. 

Brandon follows him onto the porch and whistles for Angus.

Angus appears from around the backside of the barn.

Brandon takes a minute to run his hands over the dog. He’d given Angus a thorough brushing after lunch, but there’s always something getting stuck in his coat. Satisfied the big dog is presentable, he hops down the steps, and turns toward the big house. 

“So…” Josh follows along. “Who’s going to be there?”

“Family.” 

“Ha ha Smart Ass.”

Brandon chuckles. He appreciates Josh’s dry humor. In fact he appreciates Josh’s everything and he’s got to stop doing that. The man is his student and temporary at that. It’s been nice to have such good company though. Especially capable, attractive, and attentive company, even if he’s not supposed to appreciate the attractive part. 

“Come on.” Josh prods.

“My Dads.” Brandon tells him and glances over to see the intern’s reaction.

“And?” 

Brandon blinks. He hadn’t been sure what to expect, but the casual acceptance is a pleasant surprise. “Brothers.” 

“Older or younger?”

“Both.”

“Who else?”

“Sisters.” 

“Same question.”

“Both.” 

“You’re not a typical middle child are you?” Josh teases. “I mean the strong silent type is really breaking the mold for middle kids. Right?”

Brandon shoots him a mock glare. 

Josh smiles. “So who still lives at home?” 

“My youngest brother Jake.” 

“Anyone else going to be there?”

“The Grandpas.”

“Right.” Josh nods. “Grandpa John the Jam genius and…?”

“Grandpa Bobby.”

“Are they a couple too?”

“They’re both widowers.”

Josh adjusts his glasses. “How is everyone related then?”

“My Dads are Sam and Dean.” Brandon explains. “Grandpa John in Sam’s Dad. Grandma Mary died when he was a baby and Dean’s parents died when he was a teenager.”

“Damn. That sucks.” Josh grimaces. “Where does Grandpa Bobby fit in? 

“He’s a friend of Grandpa John’s from way back before my Dad was born.” 

“Cool.” Josh smiles. “Is that everyone? I mean besides your siblings.”

“Yes, but they won’t be here tonight.”

“That’s too bad.” Josh sighs. “I’d like to meet everyone.” 

Brandon stops and raises an eyebrow.

“I’m just jealous.” Josh flashes a wistful smile. “All that family must be nice.”

Brandon crosses his arms and waits. 

“My parents never really knew what to do with their anti-urban living Son.” Josh tells him. “My Sister is their favorite anyway so…I guess they don’t really need me.”

Brandon grimaces.

“She’s their perfect child. Pretty and popular and…” Josh shrugs. “Straight.”

Brandon blinks in surprise at the unexpected comment.

“They were ok with me coming out of the closet.” Josh goes on. “As long as I kept right on going and didn’t look back.”

“Assholes.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Josh waves him off. “We were never close anyway.”

Brandon nods and starts walking again. He doesn’t think about it much, but he still remembers what it was like when his birth mom was alive. She had a lot of opinions about a lot of things and most of them were pretty negative. He’d been relieved when she had finally passed and they had all gone to live with Sam and Dean permanently. He’s glad he never had to hear her opinion on the way he lives his life.

“I don’t miss them. None of them.” Josh admits. “I don’t miss their judgment either.” 

“You won’t get any judgement from us.” Brandon reassures him.

“I hope not.” Josh snorts. “That would be pretty Damn hypocritical of your gay Dads.”

“Not just them.” Brandon sends Josh a tentative smile. 

Josh stops and stares at Brandon. “Are you saying you’re…”

“Ya.” Brandon ducks his head. He’s never had a reason to tell anyone outside family and he’s never had a friend to confide in before. If Josh hadn’t just told him his own sexual orientation it might never have come up.

“Well…” Josh clears his throat. “Aren’t we just a couple of cowboys breaking the mold.”

Brandon barks a laugh. He can’t help the rush of excitement. It feels like endless possibilities just exploded into being. 

“Come on.” Josh starts walking again. “We’re never going to get there if we keep having these deep discussions about life, the universe, and everything.”

Brandon grins. “I love that book.”

“Me too.” Josh grins and launches into a commentary about his favorite parts. 

Brandon laughs at Josh’s impression of Zaphod Beeblebrox and comes to a stop at the edge of the corn field.

Angus pulls up along side them and waits. 

Josh gives the big dog a pat and looks at Brandon. “Second thoughts?”

Brandon shakes his head. 

Josh gives him a knowing look. “It’s hard to leave our world for theirs.” 

Brandon blows out a breath and nods. He always disliked breaking the illusion he’s created for himself. It’s why he’s ever reluctant to leave the ranch.

“Well…” Josh scratches his face. “We can always make a run for it, but I think they’ll find us eventually. They do know where we live.”

“True.” Brandon snorts. His family has no qualms about dropping in on him whenever they want. They’re pretty good about leaving the modern world behind when they do so he can’t really complain and he does love to see them. 

Josh crosses his arms. “So what’s the hold up?” 

“They’re…” Brandon inclines his head toward the house. “A lot.”

Josh waves a hand. “It’s cool.”

Brandon adjusts his hat and marches resolutely toward the house. 

They’re within about ten feet of the house when the back door slams open and Jake comes barreling down the back steps. 

Brandon groans, but squares his feet and waits for it.

Jake bounds toward him at full speed, all legs, and wiry muscle. He grabs Brandon up in a bear hug and lifts him off his feet. 

“Jake.” Brandon growls. He still can’t believe his baby Brother has outgrown him by nearly two feet. He’s used to being the shortest, but the Damn kid is still a teenager and that’s just not fair. “Enough.”

“No way shorty.” Jake cackles and bounces Brandon up and down like a sack of spuds. 

Angus barks happily and runs circles around them. 

Brandon huffs, but refuses to squirm or protest further. He’s been subject to Jakes latest annoying habit long enough to know how best to respond or not. 

“Put the man down.” Josh moves up beside them and gives Jake a pointed look. “Now.”

“Easy big guy.” Jake grins and drops Brandon to the ground. “Just messing around.”

“There’s messing around and there’s being an Asshole.” Josh snaps. “And don’t call me big guy.” 

Jake gapes at Josh.

Brandon barely suppresses a smile.

Josh crosses his arms and waits.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Jake hurries to explain. “I promise. I was just teasing…” He throws a desperate look at Brandon. “Sorry.”

Brandon takes pity on him and reaches out to give Jake’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Jake blows out a relieved breath and tosses a disgruntled look at Josh before retreating to the house.

Josh drops his eyes to the ground and shuffles his feet. “I shouldn’t have butted into your family thing like that. I just…” He frowns. “I hate it when people think they can do that because we’re…you know…small.” 

“He’ll get over it.” 

“I’ll apologize.” Josh offers softly. 

“Don’t.”

Josh jumps and turns toward the porch. 

Brandon raises an eyebrow at his Dad. 

“Jake needs to think before he acts.” Dean tells them. “That’s a hard lesson to learn sometimes.” 

Josh swallows and nods. 

“Well, don’t you two look good.” Dean claps his hands and looks them over. “A couple of handsome cowpokes for sure.” 

Brandon rolls his eyes and climbs the steps.

Dean pulls him in tight. “It’s good to see you Kiddo.” 

Brandon savors the hug for a minute before pulling away. He waves Josh forward. “Josh Oliver.” 

Josh hurries up the steps onto the porch and reaches a hand out. “Good evening Sir.”

Dean smiles and shakes Josh’s hand. “Good to finally meet you Josh.”

“It’s good to meet you too Mr. Campbell.” Josh flashes a polite smile.

“Let’s go with Dean.” Dean chuckles. “Or there’ll be nothing but confusion when the you meet the rest of the family.” 

Josh nods vigorously.

“We had better head in.” Dean gives Brandon a pointed look. “They’re dying to see you and meet your…intern.” 

Brandon glares at his Dad. 

Josh shuffles his feet.

“Come on Angus.” Dean holds the door for the dog and leaves Brandon and Josh alone on the porch.

Brandon looks back over the corn field and wonders how far they can make it before his family tracks them down and kicks his Ass. 

“Don’t do it.” Josh warns. Clearly reading his thoughts. “They’d be on us before we can make cover.” 

Brandon blurts a laugh. “Don’t I know it.” 

Josh blows out a breath and gives Brandon a apologetic smile. “Sorry, I blew my first impression. Still want to introduce me?” 

Brandon smiles and nods. He’s never been more sure and it’s a Damn good feeling.

Josh swallows hard. “Are they all Giants?”

“Yep.”

“Well…” Josh squares his shoulders. “We’re small but tough. Right?”

“Damn right.” Brandon opens the door and for the first time in his life he brings someone home to meet the family.


	11. Chapter 11

Josh stacks two large chocolate chip cookies on the top of his coffee mug and slips out the back door and onto the porch. He moves to the corner of the railing and rests a hip against the sturdy wood post. He takes a bite of the still warm cookie and savors the flavor. It feels like he hasn’t had anything so decadent in ages. 

“Good?” 

Josh jumps and turns to find Brandon’s Dad Sam grinning at him. He suddenly doesn’t know what to do with his hands and settles for waving a cookie. “They’re great. Dinner was great too.”

“The Grandpas tend to do most of the cooking.” Sam admits. “For the big family dinners anyway.” He shrugs. “It’s their thing.” 

“It must be nice to have so much family around.” Josh had been a little overwhelmed to be honest. He’d forgotten how loud people could be, but the Campbell’s were a lot of fun and seeing Brandon with his family had been wonderful.

“It’s even crazier when they’re all home.” Sam chuckles. “You did good tonight. For the record.”

Josh blushes and pops the rest of the cookie into his mouth. He’s glad hadn’t embarrassed himself too much. 

“Looks like you’re doing alright at the ranch too.” Sam crosses his arms and leans against the porch rail. “Are you surviving or thriving?” 

“Thriving.” Josh immediately replies.

“Glad to hear it.” Sam gives him an assessing look. “Most don’t make it. Students…hired hands…” He grins. “Younger family members.”

“You’ve got to love it.” Josh tells him truthfully.

“I’m sure you do.” Sam replies evenly. “Most of the other interns just wanted the free credits or I don’t know…” He waves a hand. “Some adventure. Maybe?” 

“It’s not just some…adventure.” Josh shakes his head. “It’s a life.”

“True.” 

Josh sips his coffee. He’s not sure where this conversation is going.

Sam runs a hand through his hair. “So you are thriving in the work.”

Josh raises an eyebrow. 

“How are you getting along with Brandon?”

Josh frowns. “What do you mean?”

“He’s stubborn.” Sam laments. “Set in his ways. Too quiet.” He flicks a glance at Josh. “You name it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with reticence or the right kind of stubborn.” 

“Is that so?”

“Are you kidding? The life he’s built? From scratch? With just his determination and hard work.” Josh can’t seem to stop himself from gushing. “Anyone should be proud to be a part of it.” He drops his eyes and scuffs his boots on the deck. “I know I am.”

“Not everyone can focus they way Brandon does.” Sam agrees. “His Dad and me…we only survive out at the ranch because we do exactly what Brandon tells us to do. When and how he wants things done. We’re just dumb muscle most of the time.”

Josh snorts. “I doubt that.” 

“Do you?” 

“You’re his family.” Josh contemplates the second cookie. “You made this life possible for him and he misses you guys. I can tell.”

“We’ve missed him too.” Sam admits. “But, we’re not what he needs day-to-day. You know?”

Josh nibbles on the cookie unsure how to respond to that. 

“What he really needs is a partner. Someone like you.”

Josh blinks. “What?” 

Sam gives him a steady look.

“Are you seriously trying to set me up with your Son?” Josh shakes his head. “That’s so messed up.”

“Is it?” Sam challenges. 

Josh blushes and looks out over the corn fields. “I’m just his student.” 

Sam snorts. “Right.” 

“You don’t even know me.” Josh grumbles. “I could be straight.”

“But you’re not.” Sam points out. “And no we didn’t grill our Son for your life story, we just read people pretty well in this family.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Josh scoffs. “It’s inappropriate.” 

Sam grins. “You’re interested though.” 

Josh blushes again, but doesn’t deny it.

“You’re only his student for a few more days you know.” Sam notes. “Then you’ll both free to do what you want. Consenting adults and all that.” 

Josh squares his shoulders and fixes Sam with a glare because he doesn’t know what else to do. “This really isn’t your business.” 

“He’s only a few years older than you are. He graduated top of his class and pushed right through to his PhD.” Sam tells him anyway. “He doesn’t have much experience with relationships, but he’d be a great…”

“Jesus.” Josh barks. “You don’t have to sell him to me. He’s not a used car for Fuck’s sake!” 

“Sorry.” Sam raises his hands in appeasement. “My Husband told me to leave it alone. I just…” He sighs. “I…we worry about him being alone so much.”

“He’s not even interested in me.” Josh grimaces. “I didn’t even know he was gay until tonight and he didn’t know about me either.” 

“So now you know.” Sam crosses his arms and presses on. “Besides, anyone can see the way you two look at each other that there’s something there Josh.” 

Josh scowls. “I can’t be having this conversation.”

“You should…”

“I’m not comfortable talking about him behind his back.” Josh looks out over the backyard and resolutely stuffs the last of the cookie into his mouth so he won’t say anything he’ll regret.

“Our Son wouldn’t have brought you within 10 miles of us if you weren’t important to him.” Sam doesn’t let it go. “You know that right?”

Josh concedes the point. Brandon is nothing if not a thoughtful and deliberate person. He never would have brought someone here if he had any doubts about them. 

“He’s never brought anyone home before.” Sam sighs. “Did you know that?” 

Josh rolls his eyes. “Nobody has made it this long.”

“I don’t mean interns.” Sam clarifies. “I mean anyone. Not when he was kid. Not ever.”

Josh’s heart pinches a little. Even he had a friend or two growing up. 

“There’s more to him brining you here than the simple fact that you’re still around.” Sam looks at Josh. 

Josh blows out a breath. “We’re friends.”

Sam smiles kindly. “Don’t you think you could be more?” 

Josh bites his lip. 

“He smiled a lot tonight.” Sam persists. 

Josh shrugs. “He smiles all the time.”

“Around you.” 

Josh flashes a pleased smile and immediately regrets it. He’s shown to much. 

Sam smirks. 

“Enough.” Josh tosses the dregs of his coffee over the porch rail and into the grass. “We are good together as co-workers and yes, we’re friends but that’s it and I don’t like being pushed.” 

Sam heaves a sigh. “Sorry.” 

“You should be.” Josh tells him. “Brandon doesn’t deserve to be…to be…” 

“Loved?” 

“Jesus! Really?” Josh smacks a hand on the porch rail and pins Sam with a glare. “Of course he deserves to be loved just like everyone else. What he doesn’t deserve is to be sold out by his Dad. Like he’s some embarrassment to the family.” 

Sam shakes his head. “That’s not what this is about.”

Josh throws him a skeptical look.

“Did you know he works himself thin every Summer?” 

Josh frowns at the abrupt change in topic. “He does?” 

Sam nods. “He hasn’t done it this year though. In fact he looks Damn good. Healthier and less beet down then he has in a while. Thank you for that.”

“We’re a good team.” Josh replies. “We share the work evenly.” 

“He’s laughed more tonight then he has in years too.” Sam smiles brightly. “It’s amazing to see him so…free.” 

Josh sighs. He can’t deny it is wonderful when Brandon breaks out of his shell. 

“When you told the story about the goat.” Sam goes on. “He just about busted a gut.”

Josh can’t help but laugh. “Fucking goats.”

“Damn things are a menace.” Sam agrees. “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is our middle Son has always been reticent. A little uncomfortable with emotions. Stilted even.”

“Brandon is not stilted!” Josh barks. 

“Brandon?” 

Josh groans and turns away. He can’t believe he just gave himself away like that. Again.

“It’s alright Josh.” 

Josh gives Sam the side eye. 

“Brandon is a quiet and thoughtful man. Dedicated and wonderful in his own way.” Sam smiles fondly. “Definitely his own man and we love him just the way he is.”

“You’d better.” Josh grumbles. 

“Listen…” Sam runs a hand through his hair. “I know my Son and he’s never connected with anyone the way he clearly has with you.” 

“Like I said, we’re friends.” 

“Okay.” Sam nods. “It’s just…if you wanted to find out if there could be more…maybe you’d be surprised at his response and well…don’t wait too long.”

Josh hangs his head. He feels utterly lost all of a sudden.

“He’s come so far on his own.” Sam steps over and claps a hand on Josh’s shoulder. “But he won’t make it much farther without someone by his side day-in and day-out. He’ll burn out or worse he’ll lose his dream and we’d rather that didn’t happen.” 

“I know what you mean.” Josh reluctantly admits. “I don’t know how he’s managed it all on his own. I know you all help him out, but the ranch is everyday.” He bites his lip. He so loves being there that some days he can barely face the idea of leaving at the end of Summer. “It’s non-stop. Wonderful and terrible at the same time.”

“That’s why he needs someone he can trust to have his back.” Sam gives Josh’s shoulder a squeeze. “You two are great together. I know you think that too.” 

“It doesn’t matter what we think though.” Josh swallows hard. “It only matters what Bran…” He clears his throat. “It only matters what Professor Campbell thinks. What his heart wants.”

Sam gives him an approving smile. “Very noble.” 

Josh glares and shrugs the man off. He’s has about all he can stand.

Sam steps back and cocks his head. “One last thing and I’ll drop it.”

Josh sends him a skeptical look.

“I think you have a lot in common with our Son and I don’t mean just cowboy living.”

Josh heaves a sigh. He’s been poked and prodded and jerked six-ways-to-Sunday in the last few minutes and he’s barely keeping it together. 

“How alone are you in the world Josh?” Sam gives him a understanding smile. “Your heart matters too.”


	12. Chapter 12

Brandon looks up from his coffee as Josh pushes through the back door and into the kitchen. 

Josh hastily places the coffee mug on the table, wipes his hands on his jeans, and gives Brandon’s family a shaky smile. “It was great to meet all of you.” 

Brandon frowns and glances around the room. 

There are confused looks and mummers. 

Sam slips into the house and moves to lean a little too casually against the fridge.

Brandon narrows his eyes, but his Dad ignores him. He turns to look at Dean.

Dean is glaring at Sam the way he does when he knows his husband has done something he doesn’t approve of. It doesn’t happen very often, but when it does Dean makes it very clear to anyone looking that he isn’t happy with the love of his life. 

Brandon turns back to Josh and raises an eyebrow.

Josh huffs, shakes his head, and slips back toward the door blindly grabbing for his hat. “Thank you all for a…a…wonderful evening.”

Grandpa Bobby frowns. “No need for you boys to run off.” 

“It’s still early.” Grandpa John adds. “We could bust our the cards…?”

Josh swallows hard and shakes his head. He fiddles with his hat and sends Brandon a pleading look.

Brandon shoves to his feet, stalks over to the hat rack, grabs his own hat, and moves past Josh to hold the backdoor open.

Josh ducks his head and escapes.

Brandon snaps his fingers.

Angus scrambles from his nest of blankets in the corner and quickly follows. 

Brandon turns and shoots a glare at both his Dads. Whatever just went sideways with Josh is undoubtedly their fault. He slaps his hat onto his head, gives the rest of his family an apologetic smile, and heads out. 

Josh is already half-way across the backyard and heading directly for the cabin.

Brandon hurries after him with Angus in tow. He doesn’t say anything until they’ve made it a couple of hundred yards into the corn. “What happened?”

Josh shakes his head and keeps moving. 

Brandon snags Josh’s arm and pulls him to a stop. “Tell me.”

Josh glances at Brandon and blushes beet red. 

“Dad.” Brandon drops his hand and scowls.

“It wasn’t a big deal.” Josh shrugs helplessly. “He was just…” 

Brandon barely suppresses the urge to march back to the house and have it out with his meddling Dads. He grinds his teeth. 

“They’re worried about you.” Josh heaves sighs and rubs his chin. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

Brandon crosses his arms and waits. He should have known his Dads would spot his interest in Josh, he never could keep a thing from them, but he’d expected one of them to corner him about it and not go after Josh directly. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Josh shoots a quick glance at Brandon before looking away. “Parents worry. It’s what they do. Good ones anyway.” 

Brandon nods for lack of any better response. 

“For the record.” Josh clears his throat and looks away. “I told them we are friends and you weren’t…you weren’t interested in more.”

Brandon lets his shoulders sag. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the stars. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he’d meet someone like Josh. His easy going demeanor and warm humor fit seamlessly into Brandon’s world. The cabin and the Spartan lifestyle hadn’t fazed him all. Josh had brought long days of satisfying partnership, quiet evenings, friendship, and now a real possibility for something more. He takes a deep breath. “Josh.” 

Josh whips his head around in surprise. “You never use my name.” 

Brandon cracks an embarrassed smile. He’s wanted to call out to Josh so many times in the last few weeks it is a relief to finally feel the the man’s name on his tongue.

“You’ve always just start talking because I’m the only one there.” Josh shoots him a small smile. “You know that, right?”

Brandon concedes with a nod. 

“Well?” Josh crosses his arms and waits. 

Brandon gulps. 

“Don’t you dare clam up on me.” Josh warns. “Not now.” 

Brandon sucks in a steadying breath and squares his shoulders. It’s now or never. He knows that. 

Josh gives him an encouraging nod.

Brandon clears his throat and everything he’s ever wanted to say to Josh, a man he greatly admires and is completely captivated by, wells up and refuses to come out.

“What the Hell is going on!?” Josh whips his hat off and slaps it against his leg. “First a day off out of nowhere and then…” He glances away and fiddles with his hat. “Then you take me to meet your amazing family and now you’re…” He blows out a breath and lets his shoulders sag. “You’re using my name, but you’ve got nothing to say?” 

“You’re no longer my student.” Brandon blurts out. It’s not the best start, but at least he getting words out. “Josh…I…” 

“What?!” Josh barks at him clearly dumbfounded. “Am I fired?”

“No!” Brandon blushes and looks away. 

“You graduated me?” Josh groans. “When? How? Why?” 

“Tonight.” Brandon takes his hat off and twists it in his hands. “Dad’s computer.” 

Josh glares at him in disbelief. “While I was sharing stories with your family?” 

Brandon scrambles for something, anything to say. “I gave you an A+.”

“That’s not the point!” Josh barks. “You snuck off and got rid of me!”

Brandon huffs. He’s not explaining himself. “Josh…”

“Summer break isn’t even over yet.” Josh barrels on. “I was going to stay as long as I could and even come back on break if you… if I…if we…”

Brandon opens his mouth, but can only gape. He had no idea Josh was planning some sort of future at the ranch. The idea thrills him to his toes. 

“What about the Frontier Day events we’ve been working on?” Josh waves his hat. “What about starting a 4-H club and our Summer Day Camp ideas?” 

Brandon shuffles his feet. This is not the way things were supposed to go. Watching Josh with his family, seeing their easy acceptance of him, and knowing he’s gay made everything seem possible. He’d made a spur of the moment decision to graduate Josh and give them a chance at a relationship or at the very least a friendship of equals and now he’s fucking it up.

“Damn it!” Josh slaps his hat against his thigh. “Why?” 

“Josh…” 

“Stop repeating my name!” Josh growls.

Brandon blows out a breath. His heart pounds. 

“You know what? Never mind.” Josh doesn’t look at him. “Just wishful thinking on my part I guess.” 

Brandon shakes his head and steps closer.

“Could you just say something please?” Josh raises a hand in defense. “Anything?” He pleads. “Before…before I lose my Shit because if you don’t I swear…”

“If you’d just give me a Damn minute!”

Josh blinks watery eyes.

“I want you.” 

Josh narrows his eyes. “What did you just say to me?” 

“I want you.” Brandon shoots Josh a shy smile. “In my life. Everyday.” 

Josh simply stares at him.

“You understand me like no one else. Not even my family.” Brandon clears his throat. “I’ve been trying to tell you.” He takes a purposeful step forward. “Please stay.”

“Are you…” Josh sucks in a breath. “Are you sure? About this? About me? Us?”

Brandon nods. He couldn’t be more sure. 

Josh licks his lips. “I need to hear you say it.” 

“Be my partner.” 

“Just like that?”

“Yes.”

“Just so we’re perfectly clear.” Josh sniffs and wipes his eyes. “Partners…for the ranch or something more?”

“More.” Brandon immediately replies. “Anything you’ll share with me. Anything and everything. All that we can be together.”

“Wow.” Josh waves his hat. “That was…Fucking painful and…perfect.” 

Brandon huffs, but can’t hide a smile.

“Okay.” Josh grins and takes a step toward Brandon. “How does this work?”

Brandon ignores the question and slowly closes the distance between them. 

“I’m just as bad at this sort of thing as you are.” Josh warns, but holds his ground. “I’m going to need you to talk to me just a little bit more. No silence on the important things. Okay?” 

Brandon stops when they are toe to toe, lifts a hand, and beckons.

Josh looks Brandon in the eyes and takes his hand. 

Brandon gives him gentle tug.

Josh leans forward and melts into Brandon’s arms. 

“Josh…” Brandon slides a shaky hand into the hair at the base of Josh’s neck. “Will you be my partner in all things?” 

Josh wraps his arms around his shoulders. “Yes.”

Brandon blows out a relieved breath.

Josh licks his lips. “You better make your move cowboy.”

Brandon grins and does just that.


	13. Epilogue

Brandon floats on his back and stares at the stars. He feels unfettered and boneless. It’s a perfect end to a perfect day.

Josh paddles over and reaches for his hand, takes hold, and pulls Brandon closer until they’re drifting around the pond shoulder to shoulder. 

Brandon sighs happily. 

Josh squeezes his hand. “This was seriously the best day of my life so far.” 

Brandon chuckles and squeezes back.

“No really.” Josh insists. “Your family was fantastic as always and having all the kids from town running around was nuts, but totally Awesome.” 

Brandon hums in agreement. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“True.” Josh teases. “I didn’t know so many people were interested in Frontier life.”

“Free food.” Brandon grins and pats his stomach. He’s still overfull.

Josh groans in sympathy. “The Grandpas really know their BBQ. Those ribs were so amazing I had to cut myself off and the Corn Bread was melt in your mouth.” 

“We’re going to regret the spicy beans.”

“Totally.” Josh barks a laugh. 

“I can’t believe Ben and Charlie brought pizza.” Brandon grumbles. 

“It was probably a good idea though.” Josh musses. “You know. For the kids anyway.”

“The Grandpas almost threw down.” Brandon can’t help but smile. Ben and Charlie had been particularly smug when the kids tore into the dozens of pizzas they’d brought like starving wolves. It’s a good thing the adults in the crowd had raved about the Grandpas’ BBQ or there would have been rampant disappointment. 

“The Grandpas are already scheming over next year’s menu.” Josh tells him. “Grandpa Henry said now that he’s retired for real this time he’s got time to practice some new techniques and Grandpa John and Grandpa Bobby want to try smoked chicken quarters along with the ribs and brisket.”

Brandon nods. The Big Three have been culinary peas in a pod, ever since Grandpa Henry surprised everyone with his dry Brisket rub a nearly a decade ago. He can only imagine what they’ll come up with. 

“The peach cobbler selection was pretty nice too.” Josh musses. “I had a bite of each one, but Aunt Carol’s was the best though...I liked Aunt Sheri’s too.” 

“Our Peaches.” 

“We need to plant more fruit trees if they’re going to produce like that.” Josh declares. “Plums and Figs and maybe some more varieties of Apples.” 

Brandon grimaces. “More canning.”

“We could try dehydrating the fruit.” Josh suggests. “Maybe make some Fruit Leather too. Easier to tote when we’re checking the fence line and working out in the barn and it’ll make a nice treat for winter.”

“I can build a box.” Brandon thinks on it. “Use Solar energy.”

“Cool.” Josh paddles his hand and spins them around a little. “I counted 83 kids and parents.”

Brandon grimaces. “So many Port-a-Pottys.” 

“There were only a few.” Josh laughs. “And they were on trailers so…poof they’re gone.”

Brandon nods. He hadn’t been happy about them, but they were necessary and thankfully they didn’t leave any evidence of their presence. 

“Do you think we can get more out here next year?”

“Port-a-Pottys?”

Josh huffs. “Kids.” 

Brandon chuckles. “We already had most of the school aged kids in town.”

“The younger ones came, but we need to grab the older kids too.” Josh brings their hands up and places a warm kiss on the back of Brandon’s. “I’m thinking more of the hands-on stuff. You know? We need activities geared for teenagers.” 

“Grandma Milly’s dress up worked for everyone.” Brandon notes. Grandma Milly had certainly been in her element, fitting all shapes and sizes and making sure everyone felt comfortable and looked the part, she’d barely stopped to catch her breath all day. 

“There were a fair amount of kids and parents going frontier western for the day.” Josh readily agrees. “It’s a good thing your Sisters and Sister-in-law were there to help out.” 

“Grandma Milly had the Dads working too.”

“She sure did.” Josh chuckles. “I wish we had someone who could do photography. The old-timey kind. Something that looks authentic so people can have their picture taken as a souvenir.” 

“Uncle Ash.” Brandon nods. “He likes a challenge.”

“Could we get one?” 

Brandon turns his head to look at his lover. 

“You know. For the mantle?”

Brandon smiles. “Definitely.” He’s not anti-technology. Never has been. He just wants to preserve a way of life that suits him. He’s lucky he can and now with Josh he wants even more to live the way they choose. 

“Good.” Josh sighs happily. “Maybe we could do more rodeo stuff next year. Your brother Jake’s trick riding was a real hit.” 

“Jake and his adoring fans.” Brandon rolls his eyes. His brother had ridden up first thing this morning with half-a-dozen teenaged cowgirls in tow like a rock star with groupies. At least they’d all pitched in and aside from the incessant giggling they’d mostly been helpful. 

“I know. Right?” Josh laughs. “I didn’t know your younger Brother was the local heart throb.”

“It used to be James.” Brandon tells him.

“He does look Damn good in his Sheriff’s uniform.” 

Brandon growls.

Josh laughs. “Don’t worry I only have eyes a certain cowboy…”

Brandon leans over for a kiss.

Josh eagerly obliges. “Sorry, I’m babbling.” He sighs after they break apart. “I’m still kind of wound up.” 

Brandon lays back in the warm water, careful to stay as close to his lover as possible. “Happy?”

“Totally.” Josh drops his feet and stands up.

Brandon immediately follows suit. His feet sink into the cold mud at the bottom of the pond and it squishes up between his toes. He grimaces. 

Josh grins and pulls him into his arms. “Rich people would probably pay big bucks to have this stuff smeared all over their faces.”

Brandon rolls his eyes.

“We could be standing on a Gold mine.” Josh insists. “Literally.” 

Brandon snorts and nuzzles his lover’s neck. 

Josh sighs in pleasure and runs his hands over Brandon’s bare back. “I’ll be home every weekend. I won’t be able to stand it otherwise.”

Brandon sighs. He’s been dreading this conversation. “Too expensive.”

“I know my budget.” Josh pulls back to look in his eyes. “I’ll just stop buying fancy coffee and going out to eat.”

Brandon shakes his head.

“I won’t miss it.” Josh reassures him. “Not after drinking black coffee with you for the last few months.”

“You hated it.”

“It grew on me.” Josh shrugs. “Switching to home brew will save me enough money to cover Bus tickets all by itself and I never really liked eating out on my own anyway.”

“Your course work?”

“I can do most of it during the week or on the bus.” 

“I can wait for you to finish school.” Brandon tells him. He’s been trying not to think to much about Josh’s imminent departure. “It’s important.”

“You are important too.” 

Brandon sighs in relief. 

“It won’t be forever.” Josh gives him a knowing look. “There are ways to speed things up.”

“Summer classes?” It’s the last thing Brandon wants, but if it gets them closer to Josh being home full-time he’ll suck it up.

“No way.” Josh shakes his head. “Are you trying to get rid of me for a new intern?”

“Not a chance.” 

“Good.” Josh nods. “It’s better to just add credits during the year anyway. Anything over full-time is free with my scholarship and I can graduate at least a Semester or two early if not sooner.”

Brandon flashes a pleased smile.

“We should still have an intern though.” Josh musses. “We should give anyone who wants to tackle this life a shot at it.”

Brandon raises an eyebrow.

“I could vet them first so we don’t end up with someone who can’t keep up.” 

Brandon blinks. 

Josh heaves a dramatic sigh. “They’ll all have to be straight or female though because there’s no way I’m letting some hot-to-trot wanna-be cowboy near my man!”

Brandon grabs Josh by the waist and tosses him toward the deep end of the pond.

Josh yelps and disappears under the calm surface. 

Brandon crosses his arms and grins. 

Josh pops to the surface with a laugh. “So no macho male posturing…got it.”

Brandon grins. 

Josh paddles over and wraps his arms around Brandon’s middle. “I love you.”

“I love you too Josh.” Brandon tells without hesitation. “So much.”

“I’ve never left anyone I loved behind before.” Josh clings to him. “How do people do it?”

“We’ll figure it out.” 

Josh nods. “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

“I’ll hold the fort.” 

DONE

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!  
Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life.


End file.
